Changed
by manywonders543
Summary: Fang Walker: Orphan, Bad boy, Smoker, Rides a motorcycle, rude, silent,violent Max: Rude, Violent, bad attitude, softy when it comes to her best friends, tom boy He's a bad boy who happens to meet a good girl with a hard shell. will she change his ways and show him he can change, or will he deny? read what happens in this dramatic story. Rated T for violence and cursing FAX! EGGY!
1. Chapter 1

Changed

By: Manywonders543

( Fang P.O.V )

Fang Walker had just walked out of the comforting, yet scary Institution Of Orphans. I.O.O for short.

Well, the only thing not comforting was the part were he, Fang, hated the damned place no matter how nice the adults were or how slutty the girls were. Sure, all the girls loved him and his signature smirk... but something about the place felt... wrong.

. Hell, if he told anyone though.

Hah! He was the face of death himself!

Currently, he was outside lighting his second cig that day. _I wish all these idiots would fall in a fricken hell hole._ He thought.

" Fang can I- FANG WALKER PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

He rolled his eyes, inhaling again, and then exhaling. He leaned back on the wall with one foot back on the walk and his smirk plastered on his face. He was a painting yet to be discovered.

" What do you want, love? Can't you see I'm very busy?" he said, clearly bored.

She looked sternly at him. " Fang Nicholas Walker put that cigarette down this instant and come inside. I need to talk to you about something very important!"

He rolled his eyes, sucking in on the cigarette. " Fang Don't you know that's terrible for your lungs? You could die." He blew out his nose.

" I know Sharon, why the hell do you think I'm doing it?"

She looked at me, pain in her eyes. " Lord help you Fang."

I rolled my eyes. " Cut the crap. What do you need to tell me?"

she frowns. "We've found you a new home. I'm sure you'll love it. They have a young man about your age.. and a daughter two years younger."

I scoff. " They can all go to hell."

Her mouth opened in shock. Your probably wondering why she gets mad and sad when I say and do bad things. If you guessed this place was run by nuns you absolutely positively correct!

" What a terrible thing to say fang!"

I smirked. " Love, if your just going to stand here and lecture me about god, I think I'll just be heading off." I winked at her and headed back to my dorm. I stopped. " Oh, and Sharon. You don't know even _know _ how terrible I can be."

-ILOVELINESOHLIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEESSSS-

( Max P.O.V )

" Iggy you idiot! Your gonna get us in trouble!" I said, my legs turning numb.

Let me rephrase that. Hi! I'm Max, right about now the stink bomb my best friend Iggy made me place in our 3rd period math class, is about to go off. Where are me and Iggy? Well, lets just say my arms are becoming numb from crawling.

" Ig, my arms are becoming numb and I can't fricken feel my legs!" I say, scowling.

He sighs.

" Max, come on! Live a little! We need to focus! Little stinker is about to go off and we need to get out of these vents."

I roll my eyes at the name he named his bomb.

"Iggy your such a retard!" I say.

Suddenly, he stopped, making me crash into him.

"Shiz. Why the hell did you stop?!" I said, rubbing my head.

He looked back at me.

"SHH" He whispered.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Hell was just about to freeze over. He turned around his scowl fading when he saw my expression.

" Did you just shush me?" I said, my voice emotionless and calm.

He opened his mouth to reply, but then changed his mind and closed it.

I smirked " Good choice Igster."

He rolled his eyes. Suddenly we heard a BOOM. I snickered and Iggy laugh quietly.

"Looks like lil stinker just released his big stinker." He said.

I rolled my eyes. _Idiot..._

-LINEBRAAAAAAAKE-

( Fang P.O.V )

I put on my blank face. _Lets get this over with. _I think

I walk up to the house. I pat my pockets. Cigarettes? Check. Laptop? I unzip my bag and look inside. Check. Clothes? Check. I grunt. Ick, I can already feel I'm going to hate it here.

I walk up to the house and stop. I look around.

There's a tire swing in the front yard tree and a bench swing on the front porch.

I ring the doorbell.

A couple minutes later a little girl about 14 answered the door. She smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow, face still impassive. She was wearing a yellow sundress with yellow flats. She had dark brown curly hair and mocha skin with brown eyes. Her smile grew.

"You must be fang! Omg, I'm so glad your here! I love having big brothers! Well, I do have a big brother but he always hangs out with his friends and Max. Omg! Max is soooo pretty! You would like her cuz I know I like here and so does everyone else. Did you know I love to talk and woow I love your hair! Its sooo cool like that! I love the shirt two! There like tots hot. Did you know-"

"Nudge, shut up." I hear.

I looked up and saw a man about 37. He had sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled at me.

"Welcome! Come in. Fangs your name right?" I grunt.

"Cool, alright I'll let you get settled. Moni will you show Fang his room? Please?" He says.

She nods and smiles. "Come on."

she shows me the downstairs which is were I'm staying. I set my bag on the bed and throw my cigarettes on the dresser. I look at Nudge.

" Omg are those cigarettes? Did you know you could get cancer? Omg! I would hate it if you died! Omg I can tell you don't like to talk but I just know you'll love it here and I hope we get to know eachother. Ooh I can tell your the bad boy type! Omg I love the snake bites and eyebrow piercings! Even though I would never get one... if you are a bad boy Iggy can like, show you how to make one of his bombs!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Omg! Not one of those kinds he makes like stink bombs. Well, only if max or The Gasman is with him. Btws max is a girl. Shes really pretty and violent plus she only wears her letter jacket or her black one but shes still really pretty!" I raise both eyebrows. She smiles at me. " Well I'll just leave you be cuz I can tell you need to get comfortable.. call if you need help!" she walks out the door.

_Jeez she can bloody talk! _I think. I change into sweats and took off my shirt, plopping on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Changed

By: Manywonders543

When I woke up, I saw a white room. I close my eyes again.

_Wait a second! _

I sit up fast, eyes flying open. I groan and rub my forehead

_Aw crap is wasn't a dream! _I think.

I get up and walk over to my dresser. _Good thing there's a porch right outside my room._

I grab my cigarettes and head outside popping one in my mouth and lighting it. I inhale and exhale making an O shape with the smoke. I close my eyes and rest my head on the concrete wall. I put the cigarette in mouth and inhale.

"You do realize your killing yourself, right?"

my eyes fly open. I turn to the sound of the voice. There's a girl, about 17, my age. My eyes narrow. She has dirty blonde hair in a bob cut, with mocha colored eyes. Her eyebrow's raised and her arms are crossed. _Wow, shes pretty cute. _

I raise my eyebrow and push off the small, inhaling on my cigarette again. I exhale.

" Yup." I say.

She frowns " Then why smoke?"

I shrug. "My crappy life ain't worth it."

She purses her lips. " Oh, come on that's BS. Why in hell would you think that?"

I smirk. _What a goody goody. _I think. I inhale my cigarette again. She frowns.

I turn my head and exhale through my nose smoke pouring out. I turn back to her.

" Why wouldn't I?" I say. Her eyes narrow and she grabs it out of my hand. She turns around and walks to her back porch, my eyes following her, filled with amusement. The strange girl, dumps water on it and throws it in the trash. She walks back over and smirks.

"That's why not." I scoff.

"you do realise I have more, right?" She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, hips cocked to the side.

"Guess, I'll have to come out here every morning to save you." she says.

I smirk. " Guess so, love. Hey I never caught your name." I raise an eyebrow.

She smirks back. " Max. Maximum Ride. You?"

"Fang Walker" I say. She cocks her head to the side.

"Well Fang, I hope to see you around. I, unfortunately have school, since its Thursday." she salutes me and walks back to her porch grabbing her cup of water and closing her porch door.

Eh, maybe I wont smoke today. Mabye.

-LINEBREAKKKKKYAAAAAAAAYYYY-

" FANG!" Nudge screams. I wince.

She skips into my room. " Fangles, time to get uuuup!" she sings.

I groan. " I'm up. Would you like to tell me why?" I say scowling.

She looks at me funny. " Um, wow, School?! You can hang with me and my friends. Omg I cant wait till you meet Max and Iggy! Your gonna love them there exactly like you.. well except the piercoings and smoking, but I don't mean it in a bad way! Omg I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She looks at me with bambi eyes.

I groan. " Don't make those eyes at me! Jeez, It's like your trying to guilt me!" She beams at me.

I try to smile, but it comes out in a smirk. I sigh and get out of bed. "Do we have uniforms?" she shakes her head. I shrug and gently push her out of my room. "I'll meet you outside."

"KK!" she giggles and runs out of the room. I roll my eyes. Girls..

I walk over to my dresser and pull out a black shirt and some black skinny jeans with a black beanie and my black fake glasses.

I look in the mirror._ Hmm_._.. it.. needs something..._

I tap my chin. Aha! I take my hair gel that I got at the store and I make my hair a little messy. Then I smirk, running out of the house.

I spot nudge and a girl her age. I walk over to them. "Hey love, where's the hell hole?"

Nudge looks at me and gives a small wave. " Hey fang, watch your language and follow us. Oh btws this is Angel." she points at the girl next to nudge.

I put up a rock sign "Sup."

Angel raises her eyebrow. " So THIS is fang? Oh lordy boy do you know how LONG Nudge talked about you?"

Nudge smiles. " I love having a new brother! Its fun especially since were both adopted!"

I freeze and my eyes narrow. " Yea.."

nudge laughs nervously, obviously picking up that she hit a touchy subject."well follow us fangles!"

-LINE BREEEAAAAKKKK HOLYRCAPYEAAA-

I walk down the halls.

_Ugh! Where the hell is this damn class? _I think, frustrated.

I look back at my schedule: Art, Mrs. Rudder. Well at least its a subject I like... I look around. Aha! Gotcha you piece of crap. I inwardly laugh. I quietly open the door, everyone turns in my direction. I swallow. I see a woman in the front who looks about 27. Her eyes light up when she sees me.

"Oh, Hello! Are you Fang?"

I nod. She smiles at me.

" Welcome! Your can sit right next to Max."

I shrug and walk to the back of the room with Max." I sit next to her and put my feet on the table, while also placing my head behind me head.

" Hey blondie, long time no see?" I say winking at her.

She scoffs. " Yea whatever."

I chuckle. " Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine, ay?"

she scowls. _Shes cute when shes mad. _I think. " Hey don't mess with me. My brother farted on me this morning."

I laugh. And Fang Walker doesn't NOT laugh. Like... ever. Woow I never knew I had such a deep laugh...

But seriously I laugh like really loud, making me fall off my chair and falling flat on my face. I started to roll around on the floor.

" Fang, would you like to share something with the class?" Mrs. Rogers. I cough and stand up, going back to my impassive face. I glance at max who is red as a tomato.

I smirk. " Nope. Sorry to interrupt." I sit back down going to my previous position in my chair. Max turns to me and scowls. " Screw you."

I smirk. " Can't wait"

A/N omg guys! Thank you so much for all the nice comments! You guys made my day and I love you all! I have some AWESOME ideas for this book and I got some good advice xD thx for all the support and followers! Love you all! PEACE OUTTT

Monkey: HEY MANYWONDERS WASH UP!

Me: ugh stop yelling monkey

Mnkey; im sorry... Dx

Me: O.O NO PLZ DONT CRY!

Monkey: Sniff Sniff okay... omg wait I forgot!

Me: Forgot wat?

Monkey: plz review! manywonders loves advice and loves your thoughts!

Me: Slaps myself : Holy crap I forgot to say tht!

Monkey: thts why u have mwa xD


	3. Chapter 3

Changed

By: Manywonders543

( fang P.O.V)

"Who're you?" I heard.

I turned around. My eyes narrowed at the pale boy. "Who're you?" I said

Okay so your probably wondering where I am and who I'm talking to. Well, I'm at my new home. And I have no idea who the hell is talking to me.

He scoffs."I kinda live here, the names Iggy, so why are you in my fricken house?" I smirk.

"Oh wait, are you Nudges brother? Wow I can't believe Henry didn't tell you! ( A/N okai im so srry I forgot to mention the dads name is Henry!) Oh shiz mate! Haha!" I say laughing.

He scowls. " Why are you in my home? And who are you?"

I smirk and spread out my arms. "The names Fang, I'm your new brother, mate! How bout a hug? Hm?"

His jaw drops."No.. Nuh uh! Nope! Can't be! I CANNOT be brothers with a emo jerk!"

( A/N no offense I actually love them, and all my friends are.)

I frown.

"Hey! Are not!" I say.

He rolls his eyes. "Shure you are." He says patting my head. I smack his hand.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise, mate!" I say fixing my hair. He scoffs.

" What merchandise?" I scowl at him.

" Screw you."

" Sorry I'm straight." I shook my head, remembering the blonde girl with the attitude. I chuckle.

he looks at me with a "What The Hell?" face.

"Sorry I just remembered this girl I talked to this morning." He smirks

"what?" I say.

He smiles evilly. "Whats her name?"

I look at him like he's crazy. " what?"

He rolls his eyes. " Dude its obvious you like this chick! Who's the girl thats got your heart?"

I frown. _Do I really like her? I mean she's violent, which is hot. She's pretty and smart. HOT. And she has this attitude that turns me on... oh crap._

"You already know her." I say, giving up. His eyebrows come together.

I sigh. "Max." his eyes widen and she smiles.

"Oh, crap dude! Oh no! Fang, your are in a shiz bucket dude. A fricked hell hole!" He starts to laugh.

I frown. "Why?"

He calms down and smiles. "Oh god dude. Max... Sheesh dude, that is terrible."

I frown hardens. "WHY?"

He scratches his head. " Max can be... um, Max? She always says no to any guys, and she doesn't like anyone except her friends. If you want her you gotta be her friend."

I frown._ Hmmm_

-LINEBREEEAAAAKKKK-

( Max P.O.V )

It was Saturday! Yaaaay!

I run down stairs."Mother! Make me breakfast pleeeaaseee!" I sing. I skip into the kitchen. I smile. My mom looks at me funny.

"Max honey? Why are you up early and why are you _happy_, in the _morning_?!" she frowns concern on her face.

I smile brightly. "I'm happy because im going over to Iggy's to play C.O.D." _and because I get to see a certain some one I might like..._ "And yes, he got the new one so that's why I'm being nice to him!"

My mother laughs. " Oh god, Max! Your a very weird girl." I give her a 'Duh' face, and start to pile my plate with pancakes.

-In a couple hours-

I ring the doorbell to the little white house next to mine. " Oh, Sup max." says a VERY familiar vioce.

I smile. " Hey Fang! Do you know where Iggy is? We were suppose to play C.O.D." He smirks.

"What, didn't want to see me love?"

My heart flutters. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I smirk.

"Hmm, depends. Would you give me fifty dollars if I did?" I tip my head to the side.

He mocks hurt and puts a fist to his heart. "Ouch, Maxie, that hurt."

I smile. "I'm joking Fang. But for real where the heck is Iggy?

He smiles a small smile, my heart speeds up."He's in his room, come on"

He walks up the stairs. I always hated the stairs. They were wooden and hard and squeaked all the time. We reach Iggy's room which was at the end of the hall. His door was COVERED in bomb pictures and his favorite blue prints of bombs. Yep, you guessed it Iggy is a pyro.

Fang bangs on the door. " Hey, Iggy! The great Maximum has decided to entertain us on this very BORING Saturday!"

I roll my eyes. Retard. Very hot retard. Damn it.

Iggy opens the door looking very sleepy and pissed.

"Fang, You've been here for a week. You know my beauty sleep is on Saturday no matter who comes over!"

Fang smirks. " What about Ella?"

Iggys jaw drops. I snicker and gave Fang a high five. Iggy's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yea, What happened when-"

Suddenly Fang lunged at Iggy covering his mouth and sending them sprawling over the floor.

My eyes widen. And Iggy starts laughing. Fang scowls.

"I'm going outside." Fang says, getting up. "Oh come on you big baby!" Iggy yells still laughing.

I frown at Iggy. "That wasn't necessary."

Iggy looks at me. " What? Why are you siding with _him_?! Oh, wait." Iggy grins.

"What?" Iggy starts laughing again.

"Does Maxi have a crushy on Fangles?" My eyes widen and I blush

Iggy's eyes widen too. "No, way. NO WAY!" He smiles really big. I look away.

"Please don't tell him. He'll probably laugh.. hell he probably doesn't like me back! I mean with all the pretty girls why would he like me!" I look at my feet.

"Oh, come on Max. Every guy wants you! Your pretty and have a great personality! Any guy would be lucky to have you." He says, hands on my shoulders.

I smile."Thank you Iggy. I'm gonna see if he's okay..." I turn and head down the stairs and out the door.

( Fang P.O.V )

Ugh, stupid Iggy. Max probably thinks I'm a weirdo.

I frown and light the cigarette in my mouth. I walk to the railing of the porch and lean against it one hand behind me to hold me up. I inhale. I turn around and blow out into the air. I hang my head down trying to cool down.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Silence from me.

Max touches my shoulder. " Is that a cigarette? Fang, You know I hate it when you smoke." She frowns.

I shake my head and inhale again. She takes the hand holding the cigarette and gently takes it out of my hand, making my heart pound in my chest. I look at her soft mocha eyes. There filled with concern and sadness. I exhale the smoke. I turn around facing the front yard, placing my hands on the railing.

She turns and throws away the cigarette. I close my eyes, breathing.

"Fang..." I look at her. " Well um.. I kinda.. I don't know.."

my eyebrows furrow. " Yea?"

she sighs and looks me in the eyes. I stand there confused, until she did something I would never have guessed. She kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! I swear my heart sped and there was an electric shock when her lips touched mine. She softly wrapped her arms around my neck and I gently held her head in my hands. I kissed her back, softly. I dont know about her but my heart was pounding and I couldnt focus.

She pulled back, and I softly rubbed my thumb arcoss her cheeks. "Max. I like you." I whispered.

She smiled. "I like you too fang."

I leaned back down for another kiss. We kissed like that for a couple minutes.

"Max.. Would you like to go get some hot chocolate? Its quite cold outside, and no matter how warm your lips are I don't think its going to make my body the type of warm I need to be." I whisper.

She blushes and nods.

( Max P.O.V )

So, its been a month since I kissed Fang and we're in a good relationship. He still smokes but he's trying to stop for me and he refuses to even touch his piercings. But whatever I love him just the same.

I walk out of history, still talking to Nudge and angel when suddenly, I'm pulled by my hand into a pair of lips and blackness. I smile into the kiss. He pulls back.

"Hey Beautiful." He says grinning.

"Hey Handsome." I say. He puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you wanna go to the movies tonight?" he asks. I tap my chin.

"Hmmm I dunno... I heard Dylan Rosenberg was single..." I say jokingly, smiling.

He scowls. " I hate that guy.. He's a piece of crap who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

I chuckle "You know I'm joking, Fang. I've only got eyes for you." I look at him lovingly.

He looks down at me, eyes soft. " Your turning me into a softie. I'm suppose to be this bad boy Max."

I smile. " Hmm, Interesting... guess you'll just have to stay away for a while so your bad boy features come back..." I start to walk away, but he wraps his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

" I guess I'll have to be a marshmallow then..." I laugh and look at him. I kiss his cheek.

"I Love you fangles."

He smiles."I love you too"

**( A/N Hey guys! thx for all your support I check all my reviews for advice. so I just wanted to get the frist three chapters done tonight so I remember tomorrow what I wanted done in the three chapters. anyways thx for your support I love you ALL and plz give me advice! I love your advice!)**

**Monkey: Hiya!**

**Me: oh no.. he's back FANG!**

**Fang: what the hell do you want?**

**Me: hey mister don't you be tlkin to me like tht!**

**Fang: oh yea? well I am**

**Me: im ending this A/N so they cant hear you scream -3-**

**Monkey: haha! sucker!**

**Fang: gulp**


	4. AN

Changed ( A/N )

By: Manywonders543

Hi guys! Okai im so srry for not updating for awhile! I've been experiencing my first actually writers block! I know, I know its a stupid exuse but I have no ODEA what to do for my next chapter! So for the time being, and I know your all going to kill me, but i'm starting a new story. Me being me ill probably start to get ideas for changed while writing my new story. I'm so sorry for this, but I think right now I want to start anew... as for changed, if you have any ideas that you think I should do and that you like review or pm me! I love your support and ideas! So, ill give you an exclusive on my new story _Beyond my intentions, _because of all the guilt I feel! Here we go!:

_Maximum ride never thought her life could get worse. Okay, so maybe it could considering she's max. But still, it was very selfish to move out of the blue to San Diego, california. But, hey maybe Cali ain't that bad! I mean Hot boys, lifeguards, beaches, and mabye a certain boy with dark hair and eyes that made her melt..._

Alright! There's a sneak peek at my new story _Beyond my Intentions_, again SO SORRY for my stupid writers block but I promise that i'll continue this story as soon as I get some ideas. PM ME OR REVIEW! Thx love you all and stay beautiful! Peace out!


End file.
